xtvclampfandomcom-20200215-history
Subaru Sumeragi
Subaru Sumeragi (皇昴流 Sumeragi Subaru) is a fictional character created by Clamp first introduced as the protagonist of the manga Tokyo Babylon. The head of the Sumeragi clan, Subaru is a young onmyōji in charge of exorcizing demons and helping spirits reach the afterlife. When Subaru's sister Hokuto is killed by the man he loved, Seishirō Sakurazuka, Subaru goes on a quest to confront the assassin. In Clamp's series X, Subaru becomes one of mankind's seven protectors as well as Seishiro's rival. Subaru's fate in the battle of end of the world has differed across X'' multiple animated adaptations. An alternate version of the character appears in Clamp's crossover series, ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Clamp writer Nanase Ohkawa first created Subaru as a mascot for a dōjinshi about onmyōji. Writing Subaru brought Clamp difficulties due to the authors not being used to kindhearted characters. Critical reception to the character has been mostly positive. Publications for manga and anime focused on Subaru's romantic and tragic relationship with Seishirō and praised his role in both Tokyo Babylon and X''. Appearance Personality ''Tokyo Babylon In Tokyo Babylon Subaru appears as a cheerful yet bashful teenager from Tokyo, utterly devoted to helping others—both in his capacity as Japan's most powerful onmyōji. As well as exorcizing demons, helping lost souls ascend to the afterlife, entering the minds of comatose people to bring them back to the world, and fighting those who abused spiritual powers, he would often also stand up to bullies and provide comfort and friendship to their victims. Subaru lives alongside his sister Hokuto, whose personality had become the polar opposite to his own—eccentric and outgoing. Subaru and Hokuto are good friends with a kindly and magically-aware veterinarian named Seishirou Sakurazuka, whom they met at a railway station after Subaru's shikigami led him on a bizarre chase. Seishirō acts as guardian to both and claims to love Subaru romantically. After Seishirō loses the sight in his right eye protecting Subaru, the onmyoji realizes he loves the man. However, Seishirō reveals that he is the Sakurazukamori, a ruthless magical assassin raised to be incapable of either love or hate. Lifting the veil he had placed on the boy's memory, Seishirō reveals he met Subaru as a child and made a promise with him: that if they met again, he would live with the boy for a year to see if his heart could be moved. However, the assassin claims he was as barren of emotion as ever, and attempts to kill Subaru, only for the boy's grandmother to rescue him at great personal cost. Subaru becomes catatonic as a result, but recovers when Hokuto dies at the Sakurazukamori's hands to spare Subaru.Subaru decides at this point to drop out of school so that he can focus on training. He continues his work as an onmyōji, remaining compassionate to others but acting more reserved; he also takes up smoking, like Seishirō before him. Subaru has also appeared in two adaptations of the Tokyo Babylon manga. In the original video animation Subaru investigates the tragedies occurrying in a construction while in the second he searches a murderer.The live-action film Tokyo Babylon 1999 features Subaru portrayed by Tonesaku Toshihide. In the story Subaru meets seven teenage onmyōji who wish to avenge their teacher murdered by Seishiro. A drama CD for the film was also released featuring Subaru investigating a murder case by Seishiro. Story Anime By the time of X, Subaru, in his early 20's, continues his work as an onmyōji under direction from his grandmother. He is recognized to be one of the Dragons of Heaven, and thus capable of creating a kekkai (spiritual barrier) – star-shaped in his case – to protect others during his battles.When joining the Dragons of Heaven to prepare for the battle in Tokyo, he brings Kamui Shirou out of the catatonia into which he had fallen after seeing his childhood sweetheart, Kotori Monou, killed by her brother, Fuuma Monou. Subaru and Kamui develop a close friendship based on their similar hardships, with Subaru acting as a mentor to Kamui during his further trials. Subaru sinks back into a catatonic state following Seishir's death. The rebellious Dragon of Earth dreamseer Kakyou Kuzuki allows the spirit of Hokuto to cross into Subaru's mind, to convince him to continue the fight; Subaru protects Kamui in his final battle against Fūma. He urges him to grant his own wish regardless of the consequence. Manga When Subaru faces Fūma in battle, he allows the Dragon of Earth to blind him in his right eye—a lesser wish Subaru had held for some time.In single combat against Seishirō at Rainbow Bridge, Subaru reveals his true desire: he wishes to be killed by him, as thus he would exist in Seishirō's heart. However, due to a spell cast by Hokuto at her death, the killing strike is reversed, and Subaru kills Seishirō instead. As a result of Seishirō's death, Subaru loses his will to fight alongside his ability to create a barrier which causes him to leave the Dragons of Heaven. Fūma brings him Seishiro's eye which is necessary to grant the assassin's wish: erasing Fūma's mark in Subaru by replacing Subaru's wounded eye. Subaru accepts the eye, inheriting his powers and the Sakurazukamori title in the process and becoming one of the Dragons of Earth.Despite joining Fūma, Subaru is still interested in Kamui's true wish. Movie Subaru appears briefly in the movie version of X''; he and Seishirō destroy each other in magical combat early in the film. Other appearances In volume one of ''xxxHolic, the witch Yūko Ichihara mentions knowing an onmyōji with a twin sister whom she has known since the onmyōji was very young. She hopes that the boy will be happy, but there are many definitions for happiness.This onmyōji is Subaru. In Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Subaru reappears as one of a pair of twin vampires alongsideKamui Shirō for whom Seishirō Sakurazuka is searching. He makes his first appearance in the Tokyo arc, in which he talks to a comatose Sakura and urges her to wake up before she is lost to her dreams. It turns out that he himself was left in a comatose state at the bottom of a large water reservoir, leading to Kamui's fierce protection of the site.Eventually he wakes and is at last rejoined with his twin. Powers ;Onmyoji (psychic) Powers : :Subaru is the heir of the powerful onmyoji family Sumeragi. Thus he is a natural psychic, able to shoot psychic bullets or shields, but also can perform rites and sense, see, communicate and exorcise spirits. Like many magicians he can use the shikigami, which are familiar-like spirits that can be summonned by sacred scrolls with spells on them, Subaru's take the form of white birds with black pentagrams on them, in the manga he can also summon one big three-headed raven. This shikigami can attack the enemy in the form of energy beams or simply by pecking at them. A technique created and developed by the Sumeragi is to enter to somebody's mind, which can be very painful to the caster, causing him real injuries; but can be used to talk to people in comatose and bring them back to reality. In the manga, after killing Seishiro, thanks to Hokuto's spell, he gained the Sakurazukamori's abilities, to cast illusions and his fightning ability. ;Dragon of Heaven :As a Dragon of Heaven, he can summon a kekkai, a spiritual barrier, shaped like a 5-pointed star. However, after Seishiro's death, Subaru lost his power to create a kekkai, since Seishiro was the one person that he wanted to protect the most. In the anime, he regained his ability to create a kekkai in time to save Kamui from Fuuma in the last battle. However in doing so, Subaru was targeted by Fuuma and consequently killed. He was later brought back to life by Kamui's kekkai. Relationships Subaru Sumeragi/Family|Family Subaru Sumeragi/Dragons of Heaven|Dragons of Heaven Subaru Sumeragi/Others|Others Appearances Trivia *In the X Tarot set, he represents The Hanged Man. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons of Heaven Category:Dragons of Earth